Las Leyendas
by Pegasus no seiya
Summary: Una nueva amenaza caerá sobre la Tierra y sus habitantes, una nueva guerra santa estaba a punto de comenzar…donde la única esperanza recae sobre las leyendas!
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho mucho tiempo existió un Dios maligno, su nombre era Hades emperador del inframundo pero este fue derrotado por la Diosa de la guerra Athena y por su caballero de pegaso en la última guerra santa, ahora 10 años después de ese echo el emperador estaba a punto de resucitar gracias a la ayuda de otro ser maligno. Una nueva amenaza caerá sobre la Tierra y sus habitantes, una nueva guerra santa estaba a punto de comenzar…donde la única esperanza recae sobre las leyendas!

Capítulo 1: Renacen los 7 emperadores del mal

En el inframundo:

En unos de los confines más remotos del inframundo unos extraños experimentos estaban siendo llevamos a cabo:

?: _Nurujujuju_ **(rizas)** - _tu tecnología es increíble Takasugi muy pronto tendremos a estos 5 despiertos pronto._

Takasugi: _No me alagues maldito bastardo,eres_ _igual a mí, somos iguales Frezzer._

Frezzer: _Eres un jovencito bastante engreído, me haces enojar con facilidad, pero es cierto ambos somos emperadores nurujujuju._

Takasugi: _cierto ¿cuánto tardaran estos malditos en renacer?_

Frezzer: _Ya pronto a den despertar de echo mira la camara de rehabilitación de Hades está a punto de abrirse_.

Dicho esto, la camara comenzó a romperse de apoco y el rey poco a poco despertaba de su largo sueño.

Hades _:¿Dónde estoy?_

Frezzer: _Bienvenido la vida emperador del zodiaco_ _Hades._

Hades: _¿Emperador del zodiaco?,¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

Takasugi: _Estamos en el inframundo, te hemos revivido con ayuda de tecnología completamente avanzada de una raza casi extinta llamada Yato y con ella no solo a ti te revivimos si no a los demás emperadores_.

Hades: _Y se supone que yo soy el emperador del zodiaco ¿no?_

Takasugi: _Exactamente ya que tu vienes de esa dimensión, yo soy el emperador samurái y este pelón de aquí es el emperador del dragón._

Frezzer: **(pensamiento)** \- _me llamo pelón malnacido si no fuera porque los necesito para mi venganza ya lo hubiera matado_

Hades: _¿Y esos tipos de aya quiénes son?_

Takasugi: _Son los demás emperadores, Madara Uchiha emperador ninja,Don Quixote Dofamingo emperador pirata,Aizen Sosuke emperador de las almas y Zeref emperador de la magia._

Dicho esto, las cámaras de todos empezaron a abrirse y poco a poco los emperadores fueron saliendo

Frezzer: _Finalmente los 7 emperadores estamos reunidos_.

Hades: _Por fin podremos vengarnos de esos sujetos que nos quitaron nuestras ambiciones, destruiré a cada rata que se aproxime jajajajaja_

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy remoto en una pequeña isla al sur de la capital un guerrero entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte

?: _Zora,hia,oiira,ja_ **(típico sonido de entrenamiento)**

?: _Oye Goku dame un respiro quieres, ya no puedo seguir más_.

Goku: _Que te pasa Krillin,apenas estamos comensando,hay que poner toda la carne en el asador_.

Krillin: _AAA que me voy a terminar muriendo si sigo así._

Mientras Goku y Krillin seguían entrenando la Tierra comenzó a temblar, maremotos, comenzaron a inundar las ciudades y un extraño fenómeno estaba ocurriendo una nueve oscura se iva formando y esta se tragaba todo a su paso, desapareciendo las cosas lentamente.

Goku: _¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?_

Krilin: _Es como si la tierra estuviera a punto de desaparecer. ¿Qué haremos Goku?_

Goku: _Solo podemos hacer una cosa, debemos preguntarle a Sheng Long que es lo que está sucediendo!._

Y así los hechos de la resurrección de los emperadores comenzaba afectar la dimensión de Goku,¿será posible que nuestro héroe encuentre la solución este problema?

 **Continuara…**

 _Hola son Goku: maldición que estará pasando, debemos encontrar la lución_ _pronto, Sheng Long rápido dinos que está pasando…..En el próximo capítulo de Las Leyendas será_ _ **:**_ **La advertencia de Sheng Long. Reúne a los héroes legendarios!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero decirles que este finc está dedicado a Rubí Chávez quien me inspiro y solicito escribir el finc va para ella (se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capítulo XD) y este capítulo está dedicado a Iri sensei,Hellen y a Okumura que me dieron muchos consejos para mejorar ya que este es mi primer finc y soy muy inexperto gracias. Ahora si disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Nota 2: en negrita está escrito el narrador en normal estará escrito los diálogos de los personajes XD.**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 **Los 7 emperadores del mal fueron resucitados y con ello la dimensión del dragón comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco ahora nuestro héroe Son Goku se pondrá en marcha para solucionar este grave problema.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **La advertencia de Sheng Long. Reúne a los héroes legendarios!**

 **Son Goku y Krliin volaban a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la corporación capsula a pedirle el radar del dragón a Bulma mientras volaban vieron como la nube oscura iva poco a destruyendo su dimensión en eso Kriliin le dijo a Goku.**

Krillin: Oye Goku crees que si hablamos con Sheng Long el nos pueda decir como detener este fenómeno… **A lo cual Goku le responde**

Goku: Esperemos que así sea porque si no estaremos en graves problemas.

Krillin: Si tienes razón.

Goku: De cualquier manera debemos darnos prisa y llegar rápido a la casa de Bulma.

Kriliin: Claro en marcha.

 **Duraron 1 hora en llegar a la corporación capsula y cuando iván descendiendo vieron que todos sus amigos estaban hay esperándolos en eso Piccolo le dice a Goku:**

Piccolo: Goku! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Goku: No tengo la más mínima idea por eso vine a pedirle a Bulma el radar del dragón, Sheng Long debe tener la respuesta a lo que está pasando

Gohan: No te preocupes padre nosotros pensamos lo mismo es por eso que Goten y Trunks las andan buscando.

Bulma: Esto no me gusta es como si el cielo fuera tragado esa nube extraña

Krillin; Emm Bulma eso es lo que está pasando

Bulma: Cállate Krillin **(lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza),** por otro lado Vegeta tú no sabes que está pasando?

Vegeta: Cállate yo no sé qué diablos pasa

Bluma: Grosero!

 **En ese mismo instante Goten y Trunks regresaron con las esferas**

Goten: Papá! Aquí traigo las esferas!

Goku: Perfecto dámelas deprisa

 **Goku coloco las 7 esferas en el suelo y procedió a llamar al Dios Dragón**

Goku: Sal de allí Sheng Long y cumple mi deseo!

 **El cielo se comenzó a oscurecer y de las esferas apareció un dragón místico que parecía infinito se acercó a Goku y le dijo:**

Sheng Long: Cuáles son tus deseos puedo cumplirte 3 deseos

Goku: Sheng Long tu sabes que es lo que está pasando en la Tierra, ¿Qué es esa extraña nube?

 **Sheng Long comenzó a mirar a todos lados se le reflejaba una cara de preocupación en eso le dijo a nuestro héroe**

Sheng Long: Así que finalmente está comenzando eh

Goku: A que te refieres?

Sheng Long: Presten mucha atención terrícola

 **Al decir eso todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo al dragón escuchándolo atentamente para ver qué es lo que pasaba**

Sheng Long: Esto que está pasando no es producto de la naturaleza, esto es obra de los emperadores malignos

Vegeta: emperadores malignos?

Sheng Long: Exactamente son unos guerreros sumamente poderosos se pueden considerar los más fuertes de sus dimensiones

Bulma: Dijiste dimensiones?

Sheng Long: Si, son mundos donde la vida es completamente diferente a lo que ustedes conocen

Goku: A si si Bills-sama nos a hablado de esas dimensiones de echo en una hay un Dios de la destrucción parecido el pero gordo como Buu

Sheng Long: No, esas son dimensiones propias de esta dimensión yo me refiero a las 7 dimensiones madres que existen ellas son…la dimensión del dragón donde vivimos. La dimensión pirata, la dimensión samurái, la dimensión ninja, la dimensión del zodiaco, la dimensión de las almas y por último la dimensión de la magia, cada una de estas dimensiones se caracteriza por tener como base principal el nombre por el que residen, aunque hace mucho tiempo existió una octava dimensión llamada Zero pero esta fue destruida hace mucho tiempo por un hombre encapuchado, eso es lo que se

Goku: ¿Y cómo detenemos estos fenómenos que están pasando?

Sheng Long: Deberán derrotar a todos los emperadores si quieren recuperar la estabilidad de su mundo pero esto o solo está ocurriendo en esta dimensión poco a poco las demás dimensiones se verán afectadas por estos hechos

Goku: Entendido entonces me apresurare y los derrotare a cada uno de ellos

Sheng Long: Goku tu solo no podrás con ellos cada uno de ellos tiene una súper fuerza descomunal

Goku: Entonces que puedo hacer!

Sheng Long: Así como están los emperadores malignos, también hay héroes legendarios que protegen la paz en cada una de estas dimensiones tu eres el héroe de esta dimensión así que debes reunir a los demás como tú para salvar las dimensiones debes buscar a Monkey D. Luffy en la dimensión pirata, Gintoki Sakata en la dimensión samurái. Naruto Uzumaki en la dimensión ninja, Seiya de pegasos en la dimensión del zodiaco, Ichigo Kurosaki en la dimensión de las almas y Natsu Dragnnel en la dimensión de la magia, cada uno de estos guerreros son igual de fuertes que tú debes reunirlos a cada uno de ellos y derrotar a los emperadores para así salvarnos a todos pero debes hacerlo en menos de 1 año porque si no las 7 dimensiones perecerán como paso con Zero…Esto es todo lo que se con su permiso me retiro pero antes no olvides Goku debes fundir las 8 estrellas .Adiós!

Vegeta:8 estrellas?

Goku: con que héroes legendarios, igual de fuertes que yo…aaaa esto es fabuloso! Me encontrare con sujetos realmente fuertes esto se está poniendo emocionante

Bulma: Pero ya sabes Goku debes reunirlos y derrotar a los emperadores en menos de un año. No podemos poder tiempo ..Papa Gohan acompáñenme debemos crear una máquina que pueda viajar en las dimensiones y pronto!

Gohan: a si si voy

Goku: espérenme héroes ya pronto iré a sus mundos.

 **Y así el inicio de una nueva aventura comenzaba en búsqueda de los héroes legendarios!**

 **Continuara…**

Hola soy Goku..huy esto se está poniendo interesante nunca imagine que otros seres igual de fuertes existieran esto es emocionante ..en el próximo capítulo de las leyendas será: **Comienza la aventura!. En búsqueda de los héroes legendarios** , no se lo pierdan


End file.
